


What did I say?

by Anti_Septic_Freak



Category: AntiSeptiplier, Antisepticeye - Fandom, Antisepticeye/Darkiplier - Fandom, Danti - Fandom, Darkiplier - Fandom
Genre: Danti smut, Edging, Lemon, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Shock Collar Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 19:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anti_Septic_Freak/pseuds/Anti_Septic_Freak
Summary: Dark is done dealing with Anti going against what he says so he finds something that will change that.Anti.” He said in an authoritative tone, Anti perked up and smirked “Darky~”“What do you want?” He asked and said under his breath, Anti smiled “I want attention” he said and Dark rolled his eyes “You aren’t gonna get any by doing that” he said and Anti whined quietly “Why not?”





	1. Chapter 1

Anti and Dark had gone out to eat, of course Anti had left in a simple green sweatshirt, black ripped jeans with his black converse. Dark had gone out in his normal outfit and adjusted his jacket and sighed as they waited for their food, Anti sighed out of boredom and noticed Dark wasn’t paying attention to him and he leaned back. Dark looked around the restaurant and scanned the people as well, Anti smirked and sat up in his seat and moved his foot across the booth they sat in and carefully ran his foot up Darks leg and moved it to his thigh, Dark turned and looked at Anti “Anti.” He said in an authoritative tone, Anti perked up and smirked “Darky~” he said and moved closer to his crouch and bit his bottom lip and moved his foot around carefully, Dark moved his hand to grab Antis foot just as they had gotten their food and the waiter smiled at the two “Here we go” he carefully set the food down giving Anti his and then Dark his, Anti moved his foot up and down Darks thigh and watched as Dark clenched his jaw and thanked the waiter “Do you need anything else or are we good for now?” He questioned Anti looked at him innocently “No, thanks” the man nodded and left and Dark looked at Anti “What do you want?” He asked and said under his breath, Anti smiled “I want attention” he said and Dark rolled his eyes “You aren’t gonna get any by doing that” he said and Anti whined quietly “Why not?” And he tilted his head, Dark moved forward a bit and tried to adjust himself and grabbed his fork and Anti pouted and started to eat his food he got as well.

After they finished eating Anti tested Darks limit and kept teasing him and Dark took a drink from his water and choked a bit when Anti presses his foot forward and rubbed against his front again and he set his cup down and grabbed his wallet and grabbed out two twenty’s and threw them on the table and got up quickly and went to Anti’s side and grabbed his arm roughly and dragged him to the bathroom getting odd looks from people in the restaurant but Dark didn’t care and pushed Anti into one of the stalls and pushed him against the seat and closed the door locking it and he turned to Anti and moved forward putting a knee between Antis legs and pushed forward and put a hand in Antis hair and pulled it to make him look at him, Anti let out a gasp and a soft whine and looked at Dark “What did I say?” He said his voice going down an octave and Anti didn’t say anything, Dark moved forward and kissed and nipped at Antis neck roughly “What. Did. I. Say.” He repeated and Anti spoke up “T-that if I wanted attention that wasn’t the way to get it” Dark nodded and bit Antis sweet spot roughly “Exactly. And what did you do?” Anti moaned and looked down “I went against what you said” Dark kept his hand and leg in place but moved away from Antis neck “So you know what’s happening when we get home?” He questioned and Anti nodded and looked at Dark “I didn’t mean to-“ Dark growled and Anti shut up “Yes you did.” He pulled Anti up from the seat and grabbed his waist and unlocked the stall and they walked out getting shocked looks from people as Anti looked at them and glared making them look away.

 

I hope you enjoyed this! It’s been awhile since I’ve written Anti/Dark  
I have more I’m writing at the moment and I’ll add it onto here! I’m new here so I have to get used to the layout, please leave comments and suggestions!


	2. Shock collar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been a couple of days since Anti’s tease session with Dark and he finally decides to get back at him

Dark had seen a shock collar at the store and had a small idea in his head ‘Should totally use this on Anti’ he thought for a few seconds and grabbed it off of the shelf and read over it carefully ‘Skin irritation can occur from prolonged wearing of the stainless steel contact points on the training collar.  
occasionally reposition the collar so that the contact points are moved to a different spot on the dog’s neck.’ Dark thought over it a bit as a worker walked up to him “Do you need any help sir?” He looked at her and shook his head “No I’m alright” she smiled and looked at the shock collar “What kinda dog do you have? if you don’t mind me asking” Dark paused “oh um he’s a German Shepherd” she smiled “What’s his name?” Dark smiled “Anti” she nodded “Alright have a good day sir” Dark walked away with it in his hand and continued going on through the store and got other stuff they needed around the apartment and then checked out.

Anti had just gotten out of the shower and pulled on his ripped black jeans and his black and green short sleeve sweatshirt, and ran a hand threw his damp dark brown hair and looked around the apartment remembering Dark had left for the store and he went to the kitchen as the front door opened “I’m back” Dark called out and Anti didn’t respond as Dark walked to the kitchen to find Anti getting a glass of water and he started putting things away and remembered the shock collar and he check his pocket and felt it, Dark had decided to get it out of the plastic and put the needed batteries in it out in the car and he watched Anti finish his glass of water and he walked out to the living room and Dark un-clipped the collar and walked behind Anti and placed it around his neck and it let out a soft click, Anti turned on his heal quickly and looked at Dark  
“Oi! The fuck is this shit Dark?!” Dark moved a bit away from Anti “It’s a shock collar so you better get used to it Anti” Anti scoffed and glared at Dark “Fuck off I’m not a dog you ass” Anti pulled at the collar and growled, Dark rolled his eyes and held the remote in his hand “Umm sure” Anti looked at Dark with another glare and moved his hands away “take it off now!” He said and watched Dark “or you’ll what?” Dark smirked and raised an eyebrow, “I said..” Anti moved forward quickly “Take it off!” He lunged forward to get the remote from Dark, Dark adjusted the setting and clicked the button as it let out a shock and Anti gasped his body going still “Hnnng..” and fell to the floor and twitched slightly “Ha! That’s what you get” Anti laid on the floor and blinked a couple of times “That was-“ he went quiet “Awesome!” He quickly moved forward and latched a hand on Darks thigh and the other around his leg “Please shock me again daddy Darky~ I’ve been a bad boy” Dark was taken back “Are you fuckin kidding me?!” He shouted and looked down at Anti and he looked up at Dark innocently, Anti watched the remote carefully and looked at it to Dark “Please-“ Dark cut him off and leaned down and picked Anti up by the collar and moved him over to a chair and pushed him into it roughly, Anti had the wind knocked out of him when he hit the chair and he looked at Dark slightly dazed and Dark put a hand on the collar and adjusted the shock factor up more and moved a leg in between Antis legs and grounded into his front, Anti gasped and just as he did Dark clicked the button and Anti let out a breathy moan and panted slightly his back arching off the seat “Ah! Yes~” he whined “I want more! Darky please” Dark released the button and then brought it up more and held it down and Anti bit his bottom lip roughly and groaned “Ahahah~”


End file.
